Childs Play 6: Chucky vs Chuckie
by child's player64
Summary: I've seen alot of fanart for this very subject, but not a single story. So i took it upon myself to do something about it. In this story Kira and Chaz are expecting, but someone from the Finster's past has a plot for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

10:00 pm, aka closing time at local coffee shop The Java Lava. All that remains of its patronage are 5 well known teens, Tommy Pickles, Phil and Lil Deville, and Chuckie and Kimi Finster, and a preteen Dil Pickles. The boys were all gathered around the small flat screen TV on the wall enjoying their favorite past time, watching Friday Night Smackdown. Meanwhile, the girls were over in one of the booths conversating.

"COME ON CM PUNK" Phil shouted at the screen. "BEST IN THE WORLD!"

"Listen to them" Lil said rolling her eyes at her brother's actions. "I will seriously never understand boys. What's so entertaining about watching 2 grown men their underwear grab each other and throw each other on the ground? Kimi…KIMI!"

"Huh" Kimi snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry, Lil. I kinda zoned out there for a second."

Lil looked out the window and saw why her best friend had zoned out. There stood Xander Tatum, one of the dreamiest boys in her class. He was handsome, athletic, well built, everything a girl here age really cares about. He was standing on the corner of the street waiting on the city bus. When it finally came, Kimi snapped out of her fantasy.

"Oh, I see what's going on" Lil teased growing a large grin on her face.

"Shut up" Kimi replied trying not to blush.

"What" she continued. "I'm not judging you, but what about… you know…the bro?"

"Not a problem anymore" Kimi assured in a proud tone. "It took a couple of years but Chuckie and I finally have an understanding of my personal life."

"Oh… OHHH…Ouch"

"Yep."

Meanwhile back with the boys…

"COME ON, PUNK'S GOT HIM UP FOR THE GTS, AND…WAIT NO!"

"BOOM" Chuckie replied. "RKO PUNK… WHERE'S MY MONEY PHIL."

Phil grumbled loudly as he reached into his pocket and handed Chuckie his winnings.

"Hey Chuck, can I tell you something." Tommy asked.

"Sure, what's up" he replied counting his money.

"It's about Kimi, you know we have 2nd and 5th period together right?"

"Yeah"

"You know Xander?"

"Tatum? Yeah I know him"

"Well not to be a rat or anything, but I think there might be something between those two. I mean they're always eyeballing each other and I've got a feeling in my gut he's up to no good."

Probably should've mentioned this in the previous paragraph, but in addition to all that other stuff I talked about Xander Tatum also had a reputation as a stone cold womanizer. He'd seduce girls into giving him what he wanted and then leave them in the dust. Tommy knew that if Chuck had an idea of that he'd put a stop to it, him being the protective big brother that he was. But his reaction shocked everyone over there.

"Ok"

"Wait," Tommy replied raising an eyebrow. "Ok, that's all you have to say?"

"Yes sir." He answered placing the money in his pocket.

"Chuck, you flipped when you thought something was up with her and Z, and when you found that carving in the wall you were just about ready to rip my head off. What the hell man?"

"Tommy" Chuckie calmly said placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Remember a couple months back when Kimi had a thing for the drummer in that garage band?

*Flashback*

Everyone was in the Finster's living room waiting to hear the talk Chuckie had with Kimi about her dating guys he didn't approve of. Then there was the sound of a door closing and Chuckie slowly walked out of his sister's room with his legs firmly shut and a pained look on his face.

"Never mind" he said in a very high pitched voice. "Kimi can date whoever she wants…OH GOD!"

*End Flashback*

"Oh yeah" Tommy remembered. "So…uh…how does 'it' feel?"

"I can go without the pain" Chuck assured. Then he felt someone reach into his head and pluck out a strand of hair.

"OW, DIL" he responded rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Cuz I don't think you're the real Chuckie" he answered. "You're some ET. Our Chuckie would never be this cool about his sister liking someone."

"Dil, I swear to…" Chuckie was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Hello…Hey Dad…What…What's…Ok…Ok…" with that he hung up. "Alright guys time to clear out" he announced. "We gotta close shop."

He grabbed the keys, turned off all the lights, locked everything up for the night, and the six friends went their separate ways.

"Chuck, why are we walking home" Kimi asked picking up her books. "My feet are already killing me."

"I have no idea" he answered locking the front doors. "Apparently Mom and Dad are at the doctor's office to see she's been getting sick. So Tommy tells me you've got a little thing for Xander."

"I might" she replied shooting him a glare. "Why? Do we need to have another little 'talk'?"

"No need" Chuckie answered stepping back using his back pack to cover his 'delicates'. "My days of telling you who you can and can't like are long gone. All I'm doing is telling you to be careful. I don't trust him and neither does anyone else."

"Sounds like we need another talk" she said lifting her right foot.

"KIMI CHILL!"

With that the two stepsiblings chased after each other. About 13 minutes later they arrived home and saw their parents car.

"Mom, Dad" they called out after opening the door.

"In here kids" their parent called in unison.

"What's going on" Kimi asked setting her stuff down.

"Well kids" Chaz began. "You see…when a mommy and a daddy."

"Mom's pregnant isn't she" Kimi said without even thinking.

"Uh…yes" Kira stammered.

_THUD_

Everyone turned their heads and saw that Chuckie had fainted on the tile floor.

"Oh my" Kira said covering her mouth. "That's actually better than Chaz's reaction."


	2. Resurection

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a white Volvo pulls up to a motel. Out steps a mysterious masked man with a black plastic bag wrapped in what appeared to be police tape. He locked the vehicle and took out a piece of paper that read 'Room 211'. He looked up, found that he was right underneath the location, and climbed the stairs to the room. Once there he gently knocked on the door.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" a shrill female voice with a French accent called from inside. The next sound he heard were footsteps angrily approaching from the other side. The door was answered by a woman with almond skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. She was dressed in a white night gown and had absolutely no makeup on, aka horrendous.

"Here 'Your Majesty" he replied sarcastically. "There's what you wanted, now where's my pay?"

"Here…" she reached into her bra and took out a roll of 50$s.

"Thanks lady" he took the mask off, not caring that his face was now exposed, and handled the money. With that he walked back to his car with a half traumatized look on his face.

"JEAN CLAUDE!" the woman called out bringing the bag into the room. "Is it ready yet? Everything must be absolutely perfect or it won't work."

"I'm being as precise as I possibly can" a man with an over sized nose and dark bowl cut hair responded, with an equal accent, to his obvious boss.

That's right, if you haven't guessed it yet, these two people are Coco Labouche and her minion Jean-Claude. They pretty much fell off the map after her 'plans' in Paris went down the crapper and ended up coming to America for 1 reason, as you're about to find out. Right now Coco has instructed Jean-Claude to form the satanic symbol with sand onto the motel floor and light multiple candles around it.

"Hurry up, the sooner all this is over the sooner I can leave this god forsaken pig country." She ordered.

"Coco, can you please explain to me why we came here to start with?" he asked getting up to pop his back. Since they came to America she had kept the purpose of their voyage to herself.

She tore the plastic bag open to reveal what appeared to be a severely damaged child doll. The clothes were just 1 level above rags and the face appeared to be heavily stapled.

"Ew" he said briefly turning away in disgust. "What on earth is that thing?"

"This, Jean Claude, is my ticket to revenge," she answered holding it up with pride.

"Revenge?"

"Yes revenge" she responded. "Don't you remember? 13 years ago I was to take control of EuroReptarLand in Paris, but to do so I had to get married…"

"Oh right" Jean Claude resumed "And that's didn't happen because…?"

"Because of a group of little BRAT BABIES!" Coco snapped. "Especially that blind little redhead ragamuffin Finster boy."

"And this…uh…doll is going to help you do that" Jean-Claude replied with a puzzle look. "How are you planning to do that, scare him with it?"

"Oh it's a bit more to it than that" she said placing the doll in the center of the satanic symbol. She reached into her bra yet again and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Here Jean-Claude," she said handing it to him. "You must recite this eh… poem exactly for this to work."

"O…K" he said reaching for some chopsticks (earlier that night they had Chinese takeout) from the nightstand to handle it. "And what will you be doing, pray tell?"

"I have to go to the bathroom real quick" she answered walking away. "Just recite that poem out loud, while waving one of those candles around it."

"Alright."

Coco proceeded to the bathroom and clothed the door. However she wasn't doing what she was believed to be doing. Instead she placed the lid of the toilet seat down and took out her laptop from underneath the counter. She turned it on and it revealed Jean-Claude waving the candle around as she instructed from about 4 webcams that she had secretly set up.

"_Ade due damballa" He began "Give me the power I beg of you.__Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.__Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.__Endonline pour de boisette damballa!__Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.__Endelieu pour de boisette damballa! DAMBALLA, DAMBALLA, DAMBALLA!" As soon as he was done he looked down at the motionless doll and proceeded towards the bathroom._

_ Coco watched the whole thing and was very disappointed at the result._

_ "DAMN DAMN DAMN!" she shouted. At that moment Jean-Claude knocked on the door._

_ "Coco" he said though the door. "What was supposed to happen?"_

_ "IT DOES NOT MATTER NOW" she continued shouting. "JUST GET THAT DAMN DOLL OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

_ With that Jean-Claude walked back out to the room, but noticed something very different. The doll was gone. Coco noticed too as she was preparing to put her laptop away. She chose to stay in the bathroom and watch the show unfold._

_ "Where the hell did that thing go" he said looking around. _

_ Then he had the sound of little feet pitter pattering around. He searched the other side of the bed and noticed the sheets were slightly rustling. Whatever that was had gone under the bed. He got down on his knees and peaked his head underneath. Big mistake, as soon as the side of his head touched the floor, the two chopsticks he used to handle the note from Coco were driven directly into his eye sockets._

_ "AAAAAHHHHH" he screamed in pain. Immediately he got up and tried, in vein, to pull them out. At that moment, the culprit crawled out from under the bed. The very doll that was motionless just a minute ago was now climbing to the top of the TV set, waiting for his victim to move in his direction, and when he did he grabbed him by the hair and drove him face first into the wall. The chopsticks were now clean through his skull, and Jean-Claude was now dead._

_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the doll let out an evil laugh. "I knew I'd come back," he said thinking he was alone. "I always come back."_

_ "You're welcome for that." He heard a strange female voice say. He turned and saw Coco standing in the door way of the bathroom. "Well, well, the legendary Lakeshore Strangler Charles Lee Ray, or do you now prefer to go by 'Chucky'."_

_ "Who the hell are you lady?" he asked walking over Jean-Claude's deceased corpse._

_ "I am the woman who's currently in possession of what you most desire." She answered with a wicked grin._

_ "Wait, wait, wait" Chucky said holding up his index finger. "You're a woman?"_

_ Coco just rolled her eyes and reached into her nightgown._

_ "OH DEAR GOD" Chucky begged. "PLEASE NO, I JUST GOT BACK!"_

_ "What are you talking about you fool?" she said taking out a strange necklace. "I mean this, The Heart of Damballa."_

_ With that, Chucky's eyes suddenly widened._

_ "How'd you get that?"_

_ "Doesn't matter" Coco assured. "It's yours if you complete a little task for me."_

_ "What."_

_ "I'm looking to get back at someone who wronged me years ago," she said twirling it around. "I want you to take his body."_

_ "You want me to what" He replied letting out another evil laugh. "Look lady, I don't know if you know this, but without the Heart the only way I can change bodies is to transfer my soul into the first person I reveal myself to."_

_ "Oh I'm well aware of that." Coco said approaching the bed. She pulled out from underneath it a mint conditioned Good Guy Doll. "All I have to do is use the Heart to transfer you into this new body and send you off to the address on this package, but before I do, do we have a deal?"_

_ "Let's get something straight here Frenchie" Chucky told her. "I'm nobody's run of the mill hitman, so be lucky you have that amulet. I'll go along with it."_

_ "Perfect."_

_ With that, Coco placed a hand over Chucky and a hand over the new doll._

_ "Ade due damballa. Give me the power I beg of you.__  
__Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.__  
__Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.__  
__Endonline pour de boisette damballa!__  
__Secoise entienne mais pois de morte.__  
__Endelieu pour de boisette damballa! (x4)"_

_**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the wait, but I've had a lot on my plate. Anyway I'm taking a poll on my profile page on whether Chaz and Kira's new baby should be a boy or girl so I'm gonna need some votes you guys. The winning vote will be featured in the final chapter, so plz get voting I need as many as possible.**_


End file.
